Cuando el amor no es suficiente
by pipe92
Summary: El paso de los años va desgastando el matrimonio de Gohan y Videl, el tiempo no pasa en vano , distanciando los poco a poco , ahora ambos deberán enfrentar algo mas complicado que solo un enemigo que intenta destruir el mundo , sino que a sus propias vidas y secretos del pasado que pondrán en jaque
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 el inicio**

Era un viernes por la tarde en la casa de Gohan había recibido una carta del director de la escuela de su hija Pan de 7 años la cual citaba para el lunes en la mañana su esposa Videl y a el , era ya la treceava vez en el año que ambos eran citados a la oficina del director por alguna pelea o travesura de su pequeña hija hacia en la escuela y recién había entrado ese mismo año , cosa que a Gohan yo no le estaba pareciendo nada gracioso , para suerte de Pan ella se encontraba en un excursión escolar a la capital del norte

\- No puedo creerlo es la treceava vez este año que por culpa de una travesura de tu hija nos citan con el director - comenta mosto Gohan cosa que a su esposa la molesto aun mas

\- Mi hija , claro cuando ella hace algo malo es mi hija , pero cuando ella hace algo bueno es tu hija verdad - responde Videl furiosa por los comentarios de su esposo echando le toda la culpa a ella

\- Pan saco tu personalidad esta claro de quien es la culpa ella se parece mucho a ti , por eso es que se mete en tantos problemas

\- Ahora resulta que te molesta mi forma de ser , eso jamas lo dijiste cuando eramos novios - grita aun mas furiosa acercando se a Gohan el cual retrocede un poco - si es de esa manera a mi me molesta mucho tus gafas te hacen ver aun mas estúpido de lo que ya eres - comenta mientras destruye las gafas de su esposo

\- Oye esas gafas no son regaladas cuestan dinero - dice Gohan levantando del suelo los restos de sus gafas - Cuando esta enfada no se puede razonar contigo

\- A donde crees que vas no hemos terminado esta discusión - grita nuevamente Videl viendo como Gohan sa en dirección en donde se encontraba la puerta - Acaso no me escuchas Son Gohan vuelve aquí no huyas de tus problemas

\- Voy con mi madre a comer algo no deseo discutir y gritar mas contigo viendo de quien es la culpa - responde el pelinegro abriendo la puerta para salir sin mirar a su mujer - Yo no huyo de mis problemas , sino que huía de ti porque me perseguías

Videl también esta bastante molesta por aquella situacion de que Gohan la culpara del mal comportamiento de su hija decidiendo ir con su mejor amiga Iresa en ciudad Satan , por otra parte Gohan estaba en la casa de sus padres pero para su suerte su padre y hermano no se encontraban en casa a esa hora , comentando le lo sucedido a su madre para saber su opinión al respecto

\- Vamos hijo , Pan no es una niña que se porte mal solo tiene mucha energía - comenta milk defendiendo a su única nieta

\- Mama no la defiendas tanto , este año recién entro a estudiar y ya a cometido mas de 5 travesuras y se a peleado con su compañeros de curso 6 veces - responde frustrado el pelinegro mientras termina de comer - y para colmo Videl me cree un mal padre

\- Hijo las peleas dentro del matrimonio son normales y aveces se dicen cosas hirientes cuando esta molestos - comenta milk haciendo pensar a su hijo - Solo debes dejar que el fuego se consuma deja que se calme sola

Mientras tanto la Ojiazul estaba comiendo en la casa de su amiga estaba comentando al respecto de la discusión que había tenido con su esposo minutos atrás por los constantes problemas de su joven hija

\- Debes admitir que Gohan tiene razón Pan se parce mucho a ti , ambas tienen un gran carácter y se meten en muchos problemas - responde Iresa viendo como la ojiazul frunce el ceño

\- Ahora resulta que tu también estas de su parte , perfecto mi mejor amiga esta de parte del patán de mi esposo , eso era lo único que me falta - comenta enoja Videl viendo como su amiga también la criticaba

\- No Videl no estoy de parte de Gohan solo digo que ella se parece a ti , o acaso no recuerdas las muchas veces que te metías en peligro y te rescataba el Gran Saiyaman - responde la rubia haciendo comillas con los dedos al nombrar al héroe de ciudad

-Esta bien tienes razón pero también influye su legado Saiyajin , Pan solo tiene 7 años pero posee un fuerza y energía superior a la que yo he tenido toda mi vida

Era sábado por el mediodía Gohan se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus Padres haciendo caso a su madre que dejara pasar un tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes de volver nuevamente a su casa , Esperaba que Videl su hubiera calmado después pero se había equivocado ella se encontraba sentada en un sillón esperando lo

\- ¿A donde habías estado toda la noche te estuve esperando? - Pregunta la pelinegra desde el sillón

\- Te dije que iba a estar en casa de mi madre , ademas puedes sentir el ki pudiste ubicarme de esa manera - responde Gohan viendo como nuevamente su esposa frunce el ceño - Ademas se que tu estuviste con Iresa en su casa sentí tu presencia lejos y te ubique en Ciudad Satan

\- Si , necesitaba conversar con alguien , ahora si quieres algo puedes servirte tu mismo , voy a descansar estuve toda la noche esperando te - dice la ojiazul entrando a la habitación de su hija

\- Esta bien - dice Gohan " de seguro me perdono pero es demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo siempre es de esa manera seguro en un par de días estaremos bien " piensa el pelinegro

Se había pasado el fin de semana , Gohan y Videl había estado mas tranquilos pero sin dirigirse palabra alguna , estaban en la escuela primaria de Ciudad Satan donde su pequeña hija estudiaba , ya conocían bien donde se encontraba la oficina del director ya había estado en ese lugar doce veces , al entrar a la oficina se encontraba sentada su hija Pan quien había llegado esa mañana de su excursión escolar

\- Pan tu Padre y yo estamos muy molesto ya veras el castigo que te espera en casa cuando lleguemos - amenaza la pelinegra al ver a su hija quien se asombra por ello

\- Pero porque , si yo no hice nada esta vez - responde Pan desde su silla sin saber porque sus padres estaban molestos con ella

\- Es verdad señor y señora Son su hija no hizo nada , ustedes fueron citados por otra razón - comenta el directo entrando a la oficina asombrando y dejando confundidos a Gohan y Videl - Al final del año escolar se hace un balance de lo aprendido a los niños que entrar por primera vez con un examen , su hija fue la mejor en dicho examen creemos que su hija es Super dotada , deben estar orgullosos de la pequeña Pan

\- Si claro que estamos orgulloso de nuestra hija , es lo que siempre dice mi esposo verdad Gohan

\- No hagas una escena cariño no deseo pelear enfrente del director y de Pan - susurra Gohan algo nervioso no queriendo mostrar el enfado de ambos enfrente de su hija

\- Ademas quiero invitar a ambos a una terapia de familia con el psicólogo de la escuela - comenta el director entregando un papel - solo es de rutina para ver el ambiente familiar en casa de la pequeña Pan


	2. El tiempo no pasa en vano

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la** **diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : El tiempo no pasa en vano**

\- No le haga caso a mi esposa ¿cuando seria esa terapia familiar? - pregunta Gohan sintiendo la mirada furiosa de su esposa sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda como los viejos tiempos

\- Bueno lo más adecuado sería mañana después de las 4, cuando su hija salga de clases - responde el director sacando unos papeles - ¿que les parece a las 5 ? creo que es la hora más adecuada

\- Me parece perfecto señor, a las 5 estaremos aquí - responde la Ojiazul con una sonrisa forzada - Tu señor gracioso sabrás de mi cuando lleguemos a casa - susurra Videl pasado al lado de Gohan

Gohan , Videl y Pan subieron a la aeronave que pertenecía a la ojiazul , rumbo a su casa en las montañas Paos durante el viaje se podía sentir un silencio incomodo que trato de ocultar Pan tarareando alguna canción ( imagínense mi corazón encantado versión silbido ) cosa que irritaba a la Ojiazul , Gohan sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar a su casa pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar de nuevo lo sucedido el fin de semana , cuando al fin estuvieron cerca salieron de la nave para terminar el resto del viaje

\- Pan vete a tu cuarto necesito hablar algo con tu Padre que son para adultos - dice Videl con el ceño fruncido mirando a su esposo

\- Pero no estoy castiga verdad y no se pelearon por mi , si es de esa manera discúlpenme pero no peleen por favor – comenta nerviosa Pan viendo la cara de sus padres - no me gusta verlos enojados

\- Si no obedece a tu madre estarás castigada por un mes – Grita Gohan sacando parte de su frustración – no quiero que te pongas a escuchar detrás de la puerta esto es entre tu madre y yo - dice mientras ve que su hija llega su habitación

\- Supongo que ahora que sabes que Pan es súper dota y no cometió ninguna travesura dirás que es tu hija y se lo contaras a tu padres de manera orgullosa verdad – comenta la pelinegra molesta aun con la situación

\- Solo para esto le dijiste Pan que se fuera a su habitación para sacar en cara mis equivocaciones – dice Gohan tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Deja de huir de esto enfrentalo , crees que me gusta estar peleada contigo todo el tiempo , yo te amo pero debemos tener mejor relación entre nosotros ya no somos jovenes somos adultos - responde triste la pelinegra sintiendo que su relación se distanciaba cada vez mas

\- Esa es la razon ya no somos jovenes eso lo se , ya no todo es color de rosa como lo era antes eso tambien , que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros tambien lo se - comenta Gohan saliendo de su casa con un pequeño maletín - Debo ir a trabajar no me esperes llegare tarde y... también te amo

Después de esa pequeña discusión con su esposa, Gohan se fue volando pero fue precisamente a trabajara como le había dicho a Videl sino rumbo a un pueblo de la región del norte en el camino hizo una llamada, Luego de unos minutos de volar llego a su destino un pequeño restaurante, después de esperar unos minutos llega su acompañante una mujer castaña muy sonriente de ver al guerrero semisaiyajin

\- ¿Cuando le dirás a tu esposa que tienes una amante? – pregunta la castaña desacomodando a Gohan por dicho comentario

\- Espera un segundo Lime , creo que malentiendes las cosas Lime, somos solo buenos amigos ,no amantes eso que se te quede claro – responde nervioso el pelinegro Gohan mirando a todas partes

\- Si solo fuéramos amigos no te pondrías tan nervioso cada vez que los juntamos o no le mentirías a tu esposa cada vez que nos juntamos – dice Lime entrando al restaurante viendo el lugar – mira ahí hay un lugar disponible

\- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces la razón, yo te cuento mis problemas y tú me comentas los tuyos , es solo eso – responde el pelinegro sentándose y mirando la carta de los platillos que se sirven – además no puedo contarle mis problemas a Goten porque se los diría a mi madre y ella a Videl o a Trunks porque él se los dirá a Bulma o aun peor a Bra y ella se los diría a Pan

\- Y supongo que en estos momentos estas escondiendo tu ki para que ella no sepa donde estas, ¿pero que pasaría si tu esposa pregunta la razón de porque lo haces? – pregunta curiosa Lime mientras ve como Gohan voltea su rostro viendo por la ventana

\- Jamás ha preguntado y no tengo idea de que haría, supongo que algo se me ocurría en ese momento, pero no me preocupo del futuro solo del ahora – responde sonriente Gohan sintiéndose un poco mas aliviado – ordena algo no tengo todo el día, si tengo tiempo podemos ir algún parque de diversiones o lo que quieras

\- Si tienes razón yo tampoco tengo todo el día mi esposo llega temprano no quiero levantar sospechas - comenta la castaña mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida- aun no , claro

\- Y como se encuentra el sigue siendo el mismo patán borracho del que siempre cuentas - pregunta Gohan mientras apaga su celular para evitar se interrumpido

\- El muy desgraciado cree que no se que tiene una amante que debe hacer una mujer para que no sucede esto - reprocha molesta la castaña cerrando sus dos puños sintiendo una gran ira - Pero no importa y como sigue tu gran esposa la hija del supuesto salvador del mundo

\- Bueno ella sigue igual de siempre tan testaruda y enojona como de costumbre aunque ultimamente han aumento las peleas entre nosotros - responde el pelinegro empezando a comer - pero esta vez no te invite para hablar de Videl solo queria pasar tiempo contigo y olvidar mis problemas


End file.
